Real Life is Better than a Painted Life
by Charming Duo
Summary: A painted world with two sisters, a smart spell chanted by a depress sister, a father trying to be there for his three daughters. Can the Halliwell sisters succeed on vanquishing the warlock in time or will they be trap in their own miseries?
1. Morning Doings

**Title: **_Real Life is better than a Painted Life.  
_

**Episode Based On: **_Painted World_

**Summary: **_A painted world with two sisters, a smart spell chanted by a depress sister, a father trying to be there for his three daughters. Can the Halliwell sisters succeed on vanquishing the warlock in time or will they be trap in their own miseries?_

**Character Breakdown: _PaigetheSuperWhitelighter – _**_Piper and Paige. _**_CharmedFan90 – _**_Prue and Phoebe._

**Category: **_Drama / Family/ Hurt/Comfort/ Humor/ Supernatural_

**Rating: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Piper's POV**

I walked out of my bedroom and looked down the hall and found Phoebe's bedroom door closed. I sighed as I walked down the hall and stopped at my baby sister's door. I raised my hand to knock but suddenly the door flew open. "Well good morning."

"Are you in need of your car this morning?" Phoebe asked in a rush.

I nodded. "I have to meet with the banker at P3 to go over the beginning of the ground work for the code violations that I will have to fix before I can even dream of opening the club on opening night. Or any other night that is." I sighed deeply not truly looking forward to this part of my new job of owning a night club. But the Halliwell sisters had to have a steady income – Prue was doing fine with her job at _Bucklands_, and before I quit my job at _Quakes_ the sisters had two steady incomes. But now that I was up to hock in debt with her new night club I had to get the place opened so I could start to pay the bank, the Halliwell manor's mortgage and quite frankly my sisters and father back for their financially support.

Phoebe's face fell and than she brightened up once more. You couldn't keep Phoebe Halliwell down for long. "I'll go ask Prue."

"Prue has to go to work." I said quickly as Phoebe moved passed me and rushed down the hall towards the master bedroom – which became Prue's after Grams passed away.

"No harm in asking is there?" Phoebe said not slowing down.

I sighed but than laughed gently to myself. Typical Phoebe.

**Phoebe's POV**

I bounded towards Prue's room, and nearly forgot to knock. Prue was of course all ready for work, and I bit back a cringe. "Morning Phoebe," Prue said, slinging a purse over her shoulder.

"Hey Prue..." I started.

"That is your voice for you wanting something...what is it?" Prue asked with a light chuckle. I have been feeling kind of useless around here lately. I mean I don't have a job, and Piper is trying to start the club, and Prue has been pouring all the money into finances...so I finally got a job opportunity.

"Well...I got a job interview today, and I was wondering if I could maybe borrow your car?" I asked. Prue's face broke out into a grin.

"Of course Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed, "Just drop me off at work, and you can take my car to the interview,"

"Thanks Prue!" I practically yelled. Prue laughed and we headed out the door.

**Piper's POV**

I sighed deeply as I walked down to the kitchen my mind all ready on all the code violations that the banker will probably find. The bank that pretty much wouldn't give me another loan so I could properly update the club before opening. If I can't get the money from the bank than I will have to go to my family once more – which I truly don't want to do. Because I all ready owe them so much. I'm talking about ten thousands each. Too bad the stupid bank didn't give me much of a loan. What a waste of my time that I made out with that horrible kisser banker too. I wonder if I could report him to better business beau. No than it would make me all petty and I was truly the one who led him on. I sighed as I sat down at table and started eating my cereal.

Before I could devolve deeper into my depressing thoughts the phone rang. I stood to my feet and carried my bowel to the sink and grabbed the phone on the way. "Hello." I said shortly.

"Hello Ms. Halliwell, my name is Peter Winslow and I'll be the one who will be meeting you at your club this morning to go over the place and see if there are any outstanding code violations that need to be updated." A stern male voice said in my ear.

"Oh yes Mr. Winslow of course ... we'll say ten o' clock?" I said into the phone.

"Ten o'clock. I'll see you than Ms. Halliwell." With that Mr. Winslow ended the call. It sounded like he slammed the phone down. I sighed having a horrible feeling about today. I removed the phone from my ear and stared at it just wishing that the day had ended and that P3 was actually opened all ready.

The phone rang once more and I stared in surprise at the phone in my hand and I dropped it quickly. I blushed as I grabbed the code and brought the ringing phone back to my hand. I clicked the talk button and said "Hello." More nicely just in case Mr. Winslow had called back.

"Hello sweetheart." Daddy's voice ranged cheerfully on the other end. My face relaxed and I smiled. "Hello daddy." I said with a warm feeling.

"I know that you have a meeting with the department of building inspectors and I was wondering if you would like me to join you and help you with the DBI?" Daddy said in a fatherly voice. I sighed knowing that he was just trying to make up for lost time and all. But I was an adult and could take care of these matters by myself.

"Thanks daddy, but I'm an adult now and I can very well handle the DBI on my own." I said voicing the last part of my thoughts. "Sides how would it look if I had my daddy by my side; Mr. Winslow; the man from DBI; wouldn't take me seriously."

Daddy sighed on his end. "I know you are an adult Piper, fully able to handle business on your own. Never mind my offer."

"How about we meet up for lunch around one. I should be done by than." I offered.

"Sure." Daddy's voice brighten volumes.

"Good than. I better go. It's getting late and I promised to meet Mr. Winslow at ten. Bye Daddy." I said.

"I love you Piper." Daddy said. Warmth filled my body as it always did whenever daddy said that he loved me.

"I love you too daddy." I softly said.

"See you sweetheart." Daddy said before I heard the silent click on his end. "Bye daddy." I said to the dial tone and hung up the phone. I rushed from the kitchen and grabbed my keys and my jacket and left the manor. It was 9:30 and I had only half an hour to get to the club.

**Paige's POV**

I looked over at daddy as he was on the phone with Piper and I could tell by his end of the conversion that things were going swell. I smiled softly as I turned away too let daddy have his privacy. I sighed as I realized that I had a whole day to myself because my boss, Mr. Crowen had given me a very rare weekday off.

I knew that Piper was going to be busy at the club and Prue had to work all day. Perhaps I could meet Prue for lunch; I was going to invite Piper along but I overheard daddy making lunch plans with her, if Phoebe was free she and Prue and I can have nice lunch together. I reached over and grabbed my cell which I left on the table next to the couch the night before. I flipped it open and quickly pushed down my phone list till I got to Prue's cell phone. I hit talk and waited for her to pick up.

**Prue's POV**

My cell phone started to ring, and I looked to see it was Paige. "Hey Paige, whats up?" I asked.

"I was thinking that we could go to lunch..." Paige suggested, almost a little shyly.

"Sure...you know when my break is," I told her.

"Is Phoebe there too? I know Piper is going to be busy setting up the club and everything," Paige murmured. I smiled at Phoebe, knowing that she wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to hang out with Paige.

"Sure...Phoebs...you want to have lunch with me and Paige?" I offered, and Phoebe nodded her head enthusiastically as she turned into Bucklands. "Oh Paige...I got to go to work. See you at lunch,"

"Bye Prue," she said to me.

"Seeya," I said closing my phone. "Ok Phoebe...I am going to loan you my cell, and I will give you a call if we decide to go somewhere else..."

"Ok Prue..." I got out of the car, and headed to my office.

**Phoebe's POV**

I sighed as Prue went out towards the office, I am hoping that I get this job. As I started to drive, I turned away and headed towards the office where I could go to the interview. I turned and let out a yelp, when some guy tried to turn me off the road. I turned to avoid him, and the car hit a pole full on. Damn it...

**Paige's POV**

I opened my eyes suddenly as I felt a weird ting at my heart. I quickly looked over and saw daddy working at his desk and I knew he was all right. I knew that Leo was busy with one of his charges .. but what if something happened to him. I closed my eyes and I quickly sensed him and I knew he was quite all right. I knew that he was in the middle of something important so I quickly let the connection go – I didn't want to make Leo too worried about me. I made sure to allow him to know that all was fine on my end. I went to sense my sisters and found that Piper was fine – stressed to the limit but fine. I than sensed Prue and found her fine also - I next tried to sense Phoebe but I sensed that Phoebe was trying to hide her feelings – not from me – because she didn't know that I could sense her anytime I wanted; none of my sisters knew that. But it felt like Phoebe was unsure and freaking out over something and I felt sight anger in her. I opened my eyes and sighed.

**Piper's POV**

My hands were on the wheel and I was about to turn at the intersection when my cell phone chippered. I made the turn safely and grabbed the phone without taking my eyes off the road I quickly flipped it opened and glanced down on it. I read PRUE. I flipped the phone open. "Hello Prue, what's going on."

"It's not Prue, Piper, it's Phoebe. I'm in major trouble concerning Prue." Phoebe said into the phone in a hyper voice.

"What's going on?" I asked prepared to hear just about anything.

"I dinged her car." Phoebe said. "Well not dinged, but I pretty much destroyed the front end of her car hitting a pole."

I sighed. "Have you told her yet?"

"No." Phoebe said in a rush. "I'm going to tell her Piper, I promise, just I need to pay for the damages myself and you know how I have this job interview, well I'm pretty sure I'll get it and than I'll just use my first pay check to pay Prue for her car." She said this all in one breath.

I sighed as I stopped at a red light. I didn't like the feeling I as having on this situation.

"Not like I did this on purpose. Not like I went and borrowed Prue's car just to ram it into a pole. I mean the car is fine just the front end is just dented in and I know it will be expensive." Phoebe said in a hurt voice.

"I know you didn't do this on purpose Phoebe and I'm glad that you are all right." I paused and than I pulled over to the side of the road and frowned in concern. "You _are_ all right right Phoebe?" I asked in fear.

"I'm fine Piper, honest. Not a scratch, and no whip lash." Phoebe said gently. I breathed in relief.

"I just need a favor from Pip." Phoebe said.

My eyes rolled knowing just what Phoebe was going to ask.

Phoebe took my silence as a go ahead for her. "I just need you not to tell Prue, she's has been so supportive of me lately and I don't want to lose her trust again."

"Phoebe ..." I began.

"I'm going to tell her tonight, Piper, after I get the job and prove to her that I am being and adult about it all and going to pay for it on my own." Phoebe said softly. "Please Pip."

"I promise." I said into the phone. I looked down my car's clock. "Damn."

"What?" Phoebe asked weary.

"I'm late." I said pulling out into traffic again.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said softly. "Damn I'm not scoring high today am I?"

"This isn't your fault Phoebe, I just pulled to the side of the road to make sure you were all right was all." I said quickly not really paying too much attention to my sister. "I have to go Phoebe. I'll talk to you tonight ok." Without waiting for Phoebe to say bye I took the phone away from my ear and pushed off; I pulled into a parking space in front of my new night club and turned off the engine. I saw a car parked next to mine and knew that Mr. Winslow was all ready here.

**Victor's POV**

"Paige?" I said turning around to ask her something but than I saw that her eyes were closed and she was all tensed up. I tensed up myself because I knew she was 'sensing.' "What's the matter? Who's in trouble?" I jumped to my feet and rushed over to my adopted daughter.

Paige's eyes opened quickly and she quietly said. "It's not supernatural daddy, it's more personal." Her brow creaked in concern.

I sat down and put my hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter darling, you know you can tell me anything." I said wanting her to tell me what was brothering her so I could help her and make her my smiling Paigey once more.

"It's not me daddy. It's Ph ..." Paige closed her mouth quickly.

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" I asked in concern.

"I don't know. But you always say it's wrong to 'sense' and tell. And it's not really my problem to talk about , it's Phoebe's. At least I think it's a problem. I'm not sure." Paige wasn't making sense. But I had a feeling on what she was talking about it; this had happened quite a bit in the past when Paige sensed her sisters inner feelings and couldn't put into words what she was sensing off of them.

"What are you sensing?" I asked in a calm voice.

"A lost little girl." Was all Paige got out before blue and white sparking lights lit up and Leo appeared with a concern look on his face.

**Leo's POV**

"What's wrong Paige? I know you tried to hide your feelings from me when you were sensing me but I still felt your worry." I said as I sat down on the coffee table and putting my hands on Paige's washed out blue jean clad knee caps. I gently started to soothly rub her knees as I looked at her in concern.

Paige sighed. "I only sensed you because I felt a weird pain in my chest and I knew someone was in trouble. So I thought of you first and than I sensed that you were fine and I wanted to let you know that I wasn't in danger before I tuned you out."

"Who else did you sense?" I asked in a knowing voice."

"I sensed Piper and sensed she was fine just stressed over P3, I sensed Prue and she was fine also." Paige said.

"What's wrong with Phoebe?" I asked beginning to sense my charge but I couldn't fell anything except she was fine. But Paige had a special connection to her sisters and could feel and sense more deeper than I could. I could only sense what my charges allow me to sense.

"It's personal, not supernatural, it's just she feels like a lost little girl." Paige softly said as a tear showed up in her right eye. I reached up and gently wiped it away from her eyelash. "You are so compassionate Paigey, I am sure Phoebe will ..." I didn't finish the sentence because the phone rang.

**Victor's POV**

I sighed as I got up and walked over to my desk and picked up the phone. "Victor Bennett." I said expecting it to be a phone call I was expecting concerning business.

"Victor, it's Darryl." Darryl Morris's voice ranged out on the other end.

"Darryl. How is it going?" I asked switching to my relaxed voice.

"Good on the personal point. Shelia is still going through morning sickness." Darryl said with a sigh.

"It'll pass. I remember every time Patty had morning sickness with the girls, it wasn't fun or pretty. But it's all worth it man. When you finally get to hold that precious little soul in your arms for the first time you will be happy to have gone through everything." I said leaning against the table and I saw that Paige and Leo were listening to me. I was happy to see that Leo had taken my place next to Paige on the couch and had his left arms around her waist and she was resting her head into his chest. It was good to have my family with me.

"Thanks Victor, I needed that reminder. I actually called to tell you that Phoebe got into an accident. She's ok, it was just a fender bender with a pole." Darryl said quickly and I sighed in relief when I heard my baby girl was ok.

My forehead lifted to the hair line, "About time when did this occur?"

"Half hour ago." Darryl said.

"Who's car was it by the way?" I asked.

"Prue's." Darryl said.

"It makes sense now." I said. "Hold on." I put my hand over the phone, "Phoebe hit a pole in Prue's car a half hour ago." I said looking at Paige. I saw that she realized the same thing I realized. I got back on the phone with Darryl.

"Something happened on your end?" Darryl asked.

"Paige sensed Phoebe." I said.

"Well Phoebe just doesn't want Prue to know what happened yet, she has all ready made Piper promise her and she has just made me. I did tell her to call you and let you know, but she rushed off to a job interview and said that it was all right if I did." Darryl said explaining why I was hearing about it from him.

"Thank you Darryl." I said into the phone. "You are a good friend. Where's the car now?"

"I had a tow truck tow it the car shop." Darryl said. "I just want to let you know, Vic, I need to get back to duty."

"Thanks Darryl. My love to Shelia." I said and said goodbye. I hung up the phone. "We just have to wait till Phoebe is free and than we'll make sure she is fine."

Leo nodded. "I have to go, I hear a charge." He let Paige go and than he orbed.

**Paige's POV**

"I best be going. Otherwise I'll be late to my lunch date with Piper." Daddy said slipping on his jacket. It had been an hour since Leo had orbed out and daddy had gone back to work and I had gone back to worrying silently about Phoebe. I stood to my feet and nodded. "I need to get going myself otherwise Prue and Phoebe will worry about me."

Daddy slipped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't worry to much about Phoebe, darling she will work everything out." He whispered. I returned the hug with equal pressure but remind silent. Daddy let me go and walked to the door and I orbed into the empty women's bathroom at Bucklands. Daddy's car is in the shop and he is using mine so I decided to orb to Prue's, seeing how Daddy was going the opposite direction that me. I walked from the stall and went to the door and walked down the hall way to Prue's office.

Prue's secretary recognized me and smiled and nodded me on in. I smiled and opened the door and found Prue with a drawn depressed look on her face; which she quickly wiped away before she put a impassive look on her face but than in a mini second she was genuinely smiling at me. "Ready to go Prue?" I asked with a gentle smile. I knew she was mourning Andy once more. Prue didn't want people to know she was still mourning Andy, not even her own sisters. She knew how to hide her feelings well, well expect when it came to daddy. You always know how she felt about daddy.

Prue stood up and grabbed her jacket from behind her chair and slipped it on. She walked towards me with a smile. "We still have twenty minutes before Phoebe arrives."

"Do you still have work to do? I can wait in the hallway if you would like. I didn't mean to rush you." I said uncertainly.

"What you don't want to spend time alone with me?" Prue said in a mock hurt voice.

I withdrew into my self. It was hard to be around either Prue or Piper without daddy or Phoebe around. Prue because she has so much anger and hurt against daddy and jealously that daddy had chosen to adopt and raise me instead of coming home. Piper felt the same way – plus Piper feels betrayed that daddy knew that I was a witch and he still chose to raise me with my powers instead of being with her and her powers. Phoebe was the only one of my sisters who had accepted me into her life with open arms and an open heart. I had bonded with Phoebe from the first time I met her in daddy's penthouse a year ago.

"You can feel safe with me, I won't hurt you again." Prue gently said putting her hand on my shoulder. I tensed and Prue removed her hand with a sad withdrawn look in her eyes.

"I do feel safe with you, Prue, always had. I have always dreamed of the days when I was finally be able to meet you and be with you. You are my sister after all." I said in a soft voice. I didn't reach out to touch Prue though. Which did confuse me.

"Even through when we first met I used my powers against you and almost killed you?" Prue said in a chocked voice.

"You were upset and freaked, I don't blame you. No one does. It was an accident." I said. "It's in the past." I said gently. "You made up for it when you saved me and daddy." I saw Prue tense up but than she calmed down. I breathed easier.

Suddenly the weird pain came back. My breath caught in my throat and I suddenly had to lean forward. Prue wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug and held me until I calmed down. I didn't realize I was shaking until Prue run her fingers through the back of my head and made soothing noises through her nose.

I was able to breath normally and my shakes stopped and Prue slowly let go of me. She looked at me with concern and brought her right hand up to my head and felt it. "You don't feel warm. But you look white. Are you coming down with something, Paigey?"

"No." I said pleased that she used my nickname. This was the first time that she did. It sounded nice coming from her. "I just didn't eat enough breakfast is all. This will teach me to eat a proper meal in the morning." I said with a slight laugh. I gently moved away so Prue's hand dropped to her side.

I looked at the clock on her wall. "Phoebe will be here in five minutes. How about we wait outside for her." I said turning and walking to the door with Prue right behind me. I felt the pain come once more but luckily it hit me a whole less than the last time. _What's going on Phoebe. This is more than wrecking Prue's car. _

**Phoebe's POV**

I walked into the building and sighed. Shakily walking over to the receptionist desk, I managed to say, "I'm Phoebe Halliwell...I have an appointment,"

"All these people are here for this too..." the lady said, lazily waving her hand at the large group of people. "You can take that aptitude test at home, and turn it in tomorrow," She looked at me like I was some retard. Well this test shouldn't be too hard. After a couple minutes of staring at the test, I could feel an impending migraine coming on. What is this, Latin? Tucking the test under my arm I went towards the bus station. At least I had enough money for the bus...

I arrived at Bucklands and saw that Prue and Paige were already waiting out front.

**Paige's POV**

I raised my hand in a wave and smiled as Phoebe made her way up the stairs to meet Prue and I in front of Bucklands. "Hey Phoebe."

"Sorry I'm late." Phoebe said in a rush.

"You are right on time." Prue said.

I knew Phoebe was freaking out about telling Prue about her car right here outside of Prue's office; so I thought of a way to stall the confession. "How about we walk down to the restaurant down the corner . This is such a beautiful day for a walk." I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Prue said in concern as she looked at me and raised her hand to touch my face once more.

"Yes I'm sure." I said quickly moving away from Prue's hand.

Phoebe looked confused.

"I didn't eat a proper breakfast this morning and I literally almost fainted in Prue's arms." I told Phoebe. I smiled "That will teach me to eat properly in the morning."

Phoebe looked concerned.

"I'm fine and I feel like a walk." I held out both my arms for my sisters to take and once they linked their arms with mine I started to walk. "I'm fine really." I said reassuring as I felt my sisters concern for me.

Phoebe's arm squeezed mine and I knew that she was relieved that I thought of the walk so she didn't have to tell Prue about her car. I squeezed back. What are sisters for?

**Phoebe's POV**

As we headed towards the restaurant, I couldn't help but feel guilty about Prue's car getting wrecked. "Phoebe...are you ok?" Paige asked me.

"I'm fine...I should be more worried about you.." I said, getting the subject off of me.

"I am ok...really," Paige sighed. I couldn't help but see that Prue was looking over towards Paige every once in a while. Prue seemed genuinely worried about Paige, and for that I can get my mind off of Prue's car.

"How did your interview go?" Prue questioned.

"I have to take a competency test...then I should have the job..." I answered distractedly. "It will be easy," I said, wishing I did believe what was coming out of my mouth.

**Paige's POV**

The pain hit me once more and I just couldn't help it, I had to gasp out loud and lean over pulling myself out of Prue's arm but still clinging to Phoebe's. I couldn't breath, the pain was so intense that I felt tears roll down my checks.

"Paigey!" I heard Phoebe's cry out and I felt her remove her arm from mine, but I soon felt her arms gather around me and held me tightly to her. I managed to remove my arms from my chest and I just clung to Phoebe as I sobbed. _Oh God Phoebe, what's going on? Why are you in so much pain. _

**Phoebe's POV**

"Jesus..." I yelled as I felt Paige shaking in my arms.

"I'm calling the ambulance," Prue said, and Paige shook her head no. "Paige...I don't care, you are clearly in no condition to be out right now..."

"I'm fine," Paige lied, and I could tell. Forgetting about the car, I just helped her stand onto her feet. "Lets just go...I just need to get some food into my system."

"You want me to call Daddy?" I offered, and she shook her head.

"No...I don't want him to be worried," Paige said. "Please...I just want to be with my sisters." I looked towards Prue, and sighed. What the hell...as long as she gets better after eating, what could be the harm?

**Paige's POV**

I knew that Prue and Phoebe were totally freaked and still wanted to call an ambulance, but they couldn't call one. One no medical doctor could tell me what's wrong with me, and two I can not go to a doctor ever. I just couldn't explain my DNA to them when they take my blood and see white lighter blood in me. I sighed deeply knowing that I can not tell my sisters this because they still don't know that I'm their half sister by mommy's affair with her own white lighter Sam Wilder. Heck they don't even know about Sam yet. I couldn't rush things.

I still felt Phoebe's arm tightly around my back as she held onto me as we began to walk once more. I put a shaky hand over hers and turned my face to look at her openly freaked out concerned expression. "I'm fine, Phoebe, truly I am. You don't have to worry so much about me."

"You are my baby sister, I have to worry about you." Phoebe said. "Whenever I'm sick Prue and Piper worry about me and baby me till I get better."

"I'm not sick." I said gently. "I just have to get food in me is all." I lied.

Phoebe wasn't buying it, I could tell. I sighed and turned too face ahead as I felt my legs hit something in the side walk. We walked in silence until we stopped at the front door.

"I still think we need to call daddy." Phoebe said looking over at Prue.

I looked at Prue and saw a thoughtful look on her face. I knew she was seriously considering calling daddy, I am sure that she would be nice to him in her concern for me. That's a nice warm thought. But I can't allow that to happen even if it meant denying daddy a bonding moment with Prue. "Please don't call daddy, I don't want to worry him is all. He worries ever so much. He all ready worries enough about demons attacking me, I just don't want to add on to his worries." My eyes pleaded with Prue's and I saw her waver and knew that she wouldn't call daddy.

Prue sighed. "Fine I won't call Victor."

"Thanks Prue." I breathed in relief.

Prue held up her hand and said in a oldest sister bossy voice. "**IF** you promise me that you will take better care of yourself, that means eating the proper amount of food that your body needs daily, getting enough _restful_ sleep. Also you must promise me that you will tell Victor when you see him later about this episode."

I held up my hand. "I promise. Thanks Prue." I said with a smile as I gently removed Phoebe's arm from around my back and I walked up and kissed Prue gently on the check. "I always knew that you would be a great oldest sister to me, somewhat like a second mother," I softly said so only Prue could hear. I moved away and saw how pleased Prue truly was.

"Shall we?" I asked opening the door and allowing Prue and Phoebe to pass before me. I followed closely behind.

**END CHAPTER ONE**

_**Author's Note: No Paige isn't an empath. She's just senses her sisters emotions the best. I'll explain in a later chapter on how Paige came to do this. In a flashback of course. -- PaigetheSuperWhiteLighter.**_


	2. Lunch With The Sisters

**Prue's POV**

As the hostess sat us down, I kept my eye on Phoebe. She was silent, and that wasn't normal for her. Maybe the job interview didn't go well...Phoebe was always so hard on herself about job interviews not going well. "How did your job interview go Phoebs?" I questioned.

"It was..." Phoebe stopped for a moment, "ok...I think I might have gotten the job,"

"Good for you Phoebe," I said, truly proud of my little sister. Even if she didn't get the job, I still would have been proud of her. She is looking for a job, and that is more than I can say four years ago. She has really matured. I need to let her know that I am proud...maybe I can get Paige and Piper to plan a little surprise for her. She smiled weakly at me, and I wondered what could have been bothering her.

"So...how are things at work Prue?" Paige questioned. I turned back to my youngest sister...it almost felt natural to refer to her as my youngest sister...I sometimes think that she is hiding something...

"Well pretty good considering that my bosses aren't out to kill me," I joked lightly, thinking of Rex and Hannah. They had gotten pretty close to killing us that night. I wonder what happened...we were powerless one minute, and the next we had them.

"Prue...that isn't funny," Phoebe murmured. I sighed, I guess it wasn't appropriate, but usually Phoebe didn't mind.

"Well...jokes aside...I am not really sure if I am really altogether happy at my job right now," I sighed. "I just have a feeling that this new boss is just in it for the money, and not the actual art pieces we are auctioning," I let out a sigh through my nose, "Anyways, we got this painting in...it kinda...weirded me out,"

"How?" Phoebe asked, eyes lighting up in interest.

"It was kind of dark and dreary as it was...but I just saw like...in the window of the painting...it looked like it lit up,"

**Paige's POV**

I was glad that our hostess had seated us right when we had walked into the diner because I could barely stay on my feet. I didn't want Prue or Phoebe to actually call an ambulance. I couldn't explain my DNA to the paramedics without revealing whom I truly am to my sisters. So I quickly lied and told my sisters that I was all better – I was relieved that neither one of them let their arms go from mine as we had continued on our way. I could tell that neither of my sisters were fully convinced – hell they weren't buying my "don't worry I'll be fine" talk and I knew that they wanted to skip lunch and get me to a doctor. But luckily we had reached the diner and I pulled away from them and opened the door for them to enter in front of me.

They each gave me a look but I knew that my own look beat theirs because they passed me into the diner. I followed behind them and was relieved that the hostess said that there was a table opened for us. I followed behind Phoebe and quickly slid into the booth, Phoebe slid in next to me while Prue sat opposite us. I couldn't keep the small smile that came to my lips at Phoebe's concern.

_Prue held up her hand and said in a oldest sister bossy voice. "**IF **you promise me that you will take better care of yourself, that means eating the proper amount of food that your body needs daily, getting enough **restful** sleep. Also you must promise me that you will tell Victor when you see him later about this episode." _

_I held up my hand. "I promise. Thanks Prue." I said with a smile as I gently removed Phoebe's arm from around my back and I walked up and kissed Prue gently on the check. "I always knew that you would be a great oldest sister to me, somewhat like a second mother," I softly said so only Prue could hear. I moved away and saw how pleased Prue truly was._

I blinked back tears as I touched my menu ... I looked down in surprise and saw how truly shaking my hands were.

"Paige," Prue said. I looked up quickly ,and saw that she hadn't missed my shakiness. "I'm fine, really." I said in a easy voice, as I willed the shakiness from my hand. I quickly opened the menu and drove straight into it. I didn't really see what I was reading, I was more nonplussed on how my body was betraying me. I knew that Phoebe still felt bad over whatever is truly bothering her, but I could feel that she was beginning to calm down. Than why am I still weak and shaky? These periods don't last that long – I could usually send some of my vibes out towards which ever sister needed it, and I could feel them calm down. They of course don't know why they suddenly feel at peace but I can tell that it helps.

But this time it's not working. Perhaps Phoebe's isn't the only one troubled? I quickly sensed Piper and I could tell she was stressed – but not terribly troubled. I sensed Prue and I could tell that something was brothering her, I looked up and saw the Prue was still staring at me. "I'm ok." I said softly, "I just need to get some food in me is all." I said looking back down at the menu. I finally focused, and decided on having a club sandwich. I wish the waitress would come all ready.

"May I take your drink orders?" A male's voice asked, I lifted my head and smiled. He's cute. I bite my lip to keep a giggle from coming out. I was starting to feel giddy.

"Yes, but we are ready to order also." Prue said in a firm voice.

The waiter pulled out his pad and put his pen to it.

Prue looked at me and raised her eye brows, and than quickly turned to the waiter. "Three club sandwiches, extra cheese. Three side salads, one with ranch, one with thousand island, and one with blue cheese. Three sides of bread. One coke, one diet coke and one iced tea. Oh, and we would like some chips while we wait please."

"I'll have the chips, and the drinks out in a moment." The waiter said quickly writing down what Prue had just rattled off. He looked up and smiled, it seemed like he was smiling especially at me, "My name is Gaston, I'll be your waiter. If you need anything, than feel free to flag me down."

"Thank you." I said smiling as I felt a light blush on my checks.

"We would like those chips as soon as possible." Prue said firmly.

"Of course." Gaston said and quickly left the table.

"Prue ..." Phoebe said with a slight gasp.

Prue turned back to eying me, "You don't look all that great, Paige. You are much too white for my liking. Even with that small pink in your checks." She smiled gently at the last remark.

I stuck my tongue out quickly. "I could have ordered for myself, I'm a big girl now Prue." I said in a teasing voice.

"You looked like you were ready to pass out." Prue said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How did you know that I wanted a club sandwich?" I asked tilting my head to the right.

Prue had a odd look on her face. "I don't know. I knew that Phoebe and I wanted one, and I just figured that you wanted one also."

"Good guess." I said. "How did you know that I like thousand island dressing?"

"I don't know." She looked at me, and shook her head. "You look like a thousand island girl to me."

I grinned.

Before Prue could say anything else Gaston arrived with our waters, and the chips. I tore my eyes away from Prue's, and just simply looked into his extremely sexy smiling eyes. I wonder if he's single? Hmmm interesting thought, Paigey. I opened my mouth to actually ask him when Phoebe spoke.

"Thank you very much, Gaston." She said in a 'go away now' voice. I blinked, and turned to look at the side of Phoebe's face, and Gaston left the table.

Before I could ask Phoebe what was wrong, Prue spoke, "How did you job interview go, Phoebe?" I listened as my two older sisters talked about the interview. I could tell that Phoebe was hiding her true emotions from Prue. Why was she lying, why didn't she just tell Prue that she felt like she was way out of her league when she went for the interview?

I could tell that Prue wasn't buying Phoebe's false cheerful act. But I could sense that Phoebe didn't want to get into it now, so I broke in before Prue could question her, "So ... how are things at work Prue?" I asked and Prue turned back to face me. I listened as she talked about how her old boss tried to kill her and her new boss wasn't into art pieces that were being sold.

I turned quickly to Phoebe as she said that the crack about Rex and Hannah trying to kill her wasn't funny. I put a hand on her arm. She turned to me ,and put her own hand over mine. I leaned sideways, and rested my head on her shoulder ,offering my comfort. I knew she didn't like to dwell on Prue's almost death. I looked at Prue in the eyes, and I knew that she understood not to continue along those lines, so she went onto her new boss.

I felt that Phoebe had calmed down so I lifted my head, and took another chip into my mouth, bitting down. They were good. Gaston came back with our drinks and salads. So Prue had to stop speaking about work for a moment. I could tell that she didn't want anyone but us to hear what she had to say. I smiled at Gaston once more and he smiled back into my eyes. I could actually get lost in those eyes of his. I hope I get the chance too.

"Thank you." I heard Prue said in a firm voice. Gaston left our table once more. I sighed as I picked up my fork and speared a tomato, if this kept up than both Prue and Phoebe would put a dapper on my flirting with a possible date. I put the tomato into my mouth, Prue looked knowing at me, and shook her head slightly. I wanted to ask her what was wrong with Gaston, but I knew that she wanted to continue to talk about work so I kept my my shut.

"Anyways," Prue picked up where she had left off, "we got this painting in ... it kinda ... weirded me out,"

I suddenly knew than that this is what was worrying Prue. My ears sharpen.

"How?" Phoebe asked, eyes lighting up in interest.

"It was kind of dark and dreary as it was ... but I just like ... in the window of the painting ... it looked like it lit up," Prue's voice flattered .

I set my fork down, "How can that be?" I shook my head, "It's a painting, and no painting actually lights up."

"It could be supernatural." Prue said with a shrug of her shoulders, as she brought her fork to her mouth. She was brushing this off like it was no big deal, but I could sense that she was truly troubled. She swallowed her bite. "Look, I'm not saying that this is supernatural or anything, it could have been a trick of sunlight. I'm not sure what I saw. It could have been my over active imagination at play is all."

"Prue you don't have an over active imagination." Phoebe pointed out in a serious voice.

Prue shook her head. "It's not supernatural Phoebe, it's just a oil painting is all." She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry that I brought it up." She speared into her salad.

"But if it's magical than perhaps we need to find out about it." Phoebe said leaning forward in her excitement. I could tell that Phoebe was just desperate for something magical to come her way.

"It's not magical, Phoebe." Prue said in a forceful voice. "Not everything odd is supernatural based. It was only the sun light playing tricks on my mind." Prue shook her head, "I don't want to discuss it any more, Phoebe." She said in her best oldest sister voice, and I could tell it was her best mother voice that she must have used when Piper and Phoebe were still young.

Phoebe leaned back into her seat defeated. I swallowed my water quickly and prayed that Gaston would return with our meal too break the tension that was suddenly surrounding our table. It was as if Gaston read my mind, he appeared.

"Here we go, three club sandwiches, extra cheese." He said as he set our plates in front of us, after he had collected our salad plates. "Would you care for more chips?" He asked after he set aside the bread.

"No thank you, the bread is enough to munch on." Prue said firmly. Gaston nodded and turned and walked away once more.

"What do you have against Gaston, Prue?" I finally asked as I looked at my oldest sister.

"He's not right for you, Paige." Prue said back in her oldest sister, motherly voice.

I sighed through my nose as I sensed how annoying this voice and attitude can be. "I can make up my own mind, Prue, I'm a grown up girl after all." I said firmly.

Phoebe hid a smile as she picked up her sandwich and took a bite.

"You don't even know Gaston's last name, Paige." Prue started in.

"You haven't even allowed me to ask." I said in return.

Prue frowned.

"What is wrong with a little flirting," I shrugged my shoulders. I still haven't touched my food.

"Eat your sandwich, Paige." Prue said nodding to my untouched sandwich.

"No, not until you answer my question." I said with in a whiny voice. I was surprised, that I was bothered by Prue being all oldest sisterly too me. Perhaps I was so used to be an only child that I'm not used to my sisters caring about me.

Prue sighed deeply through her nose, Phoebe had put down her sandwich and openly watched the interaction. "Nothing is wrong with flirting, Paige, as long as you know whom it is you are flirting with." She looked pointing at me and than reached over and picked up half of my sandwich, and held it up to my mouth. "Now either you start to eat on your own, or I'll force feed you."

I gasped in shock as I read the truth in her eyes.

"You better just eat, Paigey, Prue will honestly do what she has threatened to do." Phoebe said in a knowing voice.

I took the sandwich from Prue's hand, "This isn't over Prue." I said and I took a bite of the sandwich.

Prue sat back in her seat and picked up her own half of sandwich and took a bite. I crinkled my nose to let her know that I wasn't happy that she won this little battle. Prue just winked back at me. Well Prue the war isn't over yet. I took another bite and enjoyed the sandwich.

**Phoebe's POV**

I very well knew that Paige wasn't going to drop the whole Gaston issue. But in all honesty, I agreed with Prue. We didn't know anything about Gaston. He could be a demon, or a warlock for all we know. He could be plotting on getting close to Paige, which would get him close to Prue, Piper and I. He very well could be the enemy. If that was the case, than I wouldn't want Paige to be interested in him. It would hurt too much too see sadness in Paige's eyes and heart.

We ate our lunch in silence. Gaston came back and left our bill on the table. Prue took out her credit card and gave it to him. He silently left. Paige glared at Prue. I sighed. I had a feeling that this wouldn't be the end of the thing. Gaston came back with the credit card, and the slip. Prue quickly added a tip and signed the bill. She stood to her feet. "Time to get back to the office."

I got out of the booth, and Paige followed suit. I put my arm through hers, we followed Prue to the front doors. Paige kept looking around for any signs of Gaston. She pulled out of my arm and quickly walked over to where Gaston was.

They talked for a bit. Prue looked angry and was about to go over there. I put my hand on her shoulder and shook my head. She sighed deeply and waited for Paige to return. Paige came back with a smile on her face.

**Paige's POV**

"Gaston and I are going out tomorrow night." I gloated looking into Prue's eyes. I walked past them, and out the door.

"Oh, no you are not." Prue said in a annoying motherly voice as she quickly followed me out.

I stopped in my tracks, turning quickly, "I'm a grown woman, now, Prue. Quite old enough to decided whom I want to go out with. I don't need you to protect me." Prue opened her mouth to speak, bu I quickly cut her off. "I grew up as an only child, Prue, alone. Of course, daddy, had the final say on the guys whom I went out with. That was only natural. But, even than I had my say. "

Phoebe put her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her off in annoyance. "I don't need my big sister running my love life, Prue. I know you mean well, and it comes natural to you. Having Piper and Phoebe to protect and all. But, unfortunately for everyone, I was unable to be raised with you three. So, I never grew up with you protecting me from guys, or friends."

Phoebe once again put her hand on my shoulder.

I allowed the hand to remain. "I know how to protect myself. You don't have to have active powers to do that, Prue. You just have to live your life, and learn from your mistakes." I felt hot tears at the corner of my eyes, but I blinked them away. I wasn't going to break in front of my oldest sister. Otherwise, Prue would never let me be myself. She would even be more overprotective of me.

Prue had a hard set to her chin. "I'm not going to stop caring for you, Paige."

"I didn't ask you too." I said. Relieved that she was going to back down. But, I was wrong. She didn't have to say anything, but I could 'sense' her. I knew that she would no way stop being motherly to me. I shrugged off Phoebe's hand and stormed down the road.

"Paige," Phoebe said in a huff as she joined me.

"Just leave me alone, Phoebe." I said in annoyance.

She stopped me in my tracks. I looked behind us and saw that Prue had crossed the street, she was going to back to the office alone.

"She means well." Phoebe said.

I shook my head, "I can live my own life. Make my own choices."

Phoebe sighed deeply as she caught her breath. "I know that having Prue being all motherly is a bitch."

My eyes widen.

"I grew up with her, remember. I rebelled hard and often against her and Grams. But deep down, I thanked God every day that Prue gave up her childhood, after mommy died, to help raise Piper and I." Phoebe said. "Of course, I never admitted it back than. But I do now." She put her hand on my arm. "Give it time, Paige. You will get used to this side of Prue."

"I highly doubt it." I said as we began to walk once more. Prue was no where in sight. I wish I could tell Phoebe, that I always had a mother growing up. That mommy's spirit was always there for me. That she was always sided with daddy with my choices in boyfriends and friends. But, I still wasn't ready for her to know that we share the same mother.

Phoebe suddenly laughed.

"What's so funny." I fumed looking side ways at her.

"You remind me so much of myself. It was always Piper, who had to calm me down, after one of Prue's motherly moments." Phoebe said as we reached Prue's office building. She opened the door and walked in, I followed her.

We walked to Prue's office and was told to go right in. I sighed, "Prue, I can admit when I'm wrong." I said looking at her in the eyes. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"It's quite all right, Paige." Prue said with a nod.

"I'm not sorry for what I said, I meant every word. But I should have said it in a much calmer and kinder way." I sighed.

"I understand." Prue said standing to her feet. She walked towards me and put our her hand. I took it in mine. "I am so used to be the motherly figure with Piper and Phoebe. Now, that you are also my little sister, I feel the same way for you."

I had to bit back that I always had mommy's spirit with me. "I'll continue to be upset with your mothering, but I'll try to understand the feelings behind it." I relented.

"That's all I ask." Prue said and she pulled me into a sisterly hug. A hug that I absolutely love and enjoyed.

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_Author's Note: Thank you CharmedFan90 for the use of Phoebe's POV. I gladly return her too you. - Paigethesuperwhitelighter._


End file.
